Secuestro
by lasjuanas-3
Summary: Esta historia se trata de como un padre puede llegar a un punto tragico de desesperacion por la perdida de su mas preciado tesoro.
1. Niña Consentida

Secuestro Por: Las Juanas  
  
Hola, esta va a ser el primer fic que he escrito así que espero que le guste mucho, y soy solo una muchacha no dos, es que mi ID se parece a mi e- mail que es lasjuanas_3@hotmail.com, para que me mande un mail con sugerencias para que mejore mi escritura, sin mas que decir aquí esta la historia...  
  
Esta historia se realiza inmediatamente después de que Goku se ofreció a entrenar a Uub en su pueblo.  
  
El comienzo de un nuevo día, una mañana típica. La cabeza de la familia se encuentra en su cámara de gravedad haciendo sus ejercicios matutinos. Su mujer todavía duerme en su gran cama abrazando a la almohada de su esposo. Los dos pequeños retoños de esta inusual pareja están acorrucados y perdidos en sueños. El mayor de 19 años, esta en su alcoba completamente desordenada y con gran cantidad de basura por doquier. La menor de 6 años, consentida por todos que la ven, duerme tranquila y pacífica en su camita de color rosa, todo limpio y con todos sus juguetes en orden. Se notaba que era la pequeña consentida por la variedad y cantidad de juguetes que tenía.  
  
En eso Vegeta sale de la cámara y se dirige a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, cuando de repente ve a su hijo corriendo a toda velocidad con la camisa a medio poner para tomar un rápido desayuno...,como siempre a Trunks se le hacia tarde. Vegeta solo observa como su hijo come desaforado desde el refrigerador, cuando siente que alguien le jala del pantalón de ejercicios...  
  
-¡Papi! Mami dice que me lleves al colegio porque ella esta muy cansada- n_n y pone su carita para convencer a su padre. -Que te lleve Trunks- -¡¡Babá no buedo tenbo esamen de Tebolobía y estoy llebando tadde, no buedo desviabme hacia el colebio de Bla!!- Decía Trunks con la boca repleta de comida. -Ese no es mi problema, la llevas- dijo tranquilamente Vegeta mientras salía hacia el patio a entrenar al aire libre. -"¿Y ahora como hago para llevar a esta niña?"-Pensaba Trunks viendo a su hermanita sentada enfrente de él, preparándose un emparedado de mermelada.- "¡Ya sé!.La llevare a mi primera clase y luego la llevo a su colegio... no, no... la llevaré volando eso es lo que haré"- -¡¡Bra!! ¡¡Apresúrate que ya me voy!!- -Espérame hermanito ya me termino de cepillar los dientes, y mi cabello- -¡¡NO!! ¡Vámonos ya!- y carga a la pequeña niña y sale como una bala hacia el colegio de esta.  
  
Al comienzo de la travesía Trunks el cual esta volando a toda velocidad escucha como su hermanita empieza a gritar -¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!¡¡Trunks DETENTEEEEE!!- -Bra no puedo, tienes que llegar a tu colegio y yo al mío, y deja de gritar que estas al lado de mi oído-  
  
Unos minutos después Trunks aterriza encima del techo un edificio blanco que tiene de nombre Parrot Elementary, Trunks le da el morral a Bra para que se prepare a bajar las escaleras y llegar a su salón, pero cuando él está a punto de salir volando se da cuenta que ella lo mira con mala cara. Ò_Ó -¿Qué pasa Bra?- -Mami no deja que yo vaya volando ni contigo ni con mi papi- -Pero eso va a ser un pequeño secreto que vamos a mantener tú y yo, ¿verdad?- -........- -¿verdad Bra? Ó_Ò -.........¡Ok! ¡Fue muy divertido!- ^_^ -¡Feew! Eres imposible... Chao...-  
  
Mientras en Capsule Corp., Bulma se levanta y se baña, después de arreglarse baja a la cocina para hacer el desayuno de ella y de su esposo. Bulma se había pasado toda la noche arreglando los circuitos de los robots que van a ser utilizados por la milicia, por eso no se pudo levantar temprano. Al llegar a la cocina , ve como esta está toda desordena.-"A Trunks se le hizo tarde otra vez...". Ella observa el reloj en la pared de la cocina y piensa que todavía Vegeta debía de estar a medio camino de llevar a Bra a su colegio en el auto. Cuando de repente aparece Vegeta por la puerta. -Vegeta ya regresaste tan rápido, espero que no hayas volado sabes que no me gusta que Bra vaya con ustedes a esas alturas- y lo mira, estudiándolo para ver si se le ocurre mentirle. -Yo no la llevé- - ¿Y quien la llevo?- -Trunks- -Oh, esta bien- Bulma no se preocupo mas, solo continuo con su desayuno para empezar a comer tranquilamente.  
  
Vegeta y Bulma se sentaron a comer sin dirigirse la palabra, solo se concentraban en pasar su comida hacia sus respectivos estómagos. El desayuno como todas las mañanas era en grandes proporciones, pero este día era diferente ya que no estaban sus hijos. Terminaron su rico desayuno y cada quien se dirigió a hacer sus respectivas labores.  
  
A las doce del medio día Bulma se prepara para buscar a su querida hija, cuando salía hacia el patio, se encuentra en una de las mesitas de madera en la sala una cápsula, la cual contiene el auto de Trunks. Bulma la coge y la guarda sin pensar en lo que verdaderamente ocurrió.  
  
Al llegar al colegio de Bra, Bulma la busca entre la gente y ella aparece de repente.  
  
-¡Hola Mami!- ^_^ -Hola mi amor, súbete- Bra se sube al auto-¿Cómo te fue hoy en el colegio? -Muy bien Mami hicimos dibujos, muchos dibujos- -¿Y que dibujaste?- -Pues mi momento preferido- ¿-¿Cuál será ese momento?-  
  
Bra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, empieza a buscar en su mochila el dibujo que había hecho en el colegio, cuando lo encuentra da un pequeño -Yeiii!- y se lo entrega a su madre. Cuando esta lo ve, se da cuenta que es Trunks con Bra en los brazos y una gran cantidad de azules con manchitas blancas que se podría decir que eran nubes.  
  
-Oh Bra esta muy bonito tu dibujo- -Gracias Mami- Bulma le entrega el dibujo a Bra y ella lo vuelve a meter en su mochila, Bulma empieza a conducir.  
  
Al llegar a la casa Bra sale corriendo hacia donde normalmente se encontraría su padre para enseñarle su dibujo. Encontró a su Papá en el patio para enseñarle el dibujo... -¡Papi! ¡Papi! Mira mi dibujo- -¿Qué quieres?- le dijo Vegeta con cara de fastidio por haber interrumpido su entrenamiento. -Mira mi dibujo- -"Ese es Trunks y supuestamente Bra, que dibujo tan garabatoso"-Pensaba Vegeta mientras veía el dibujo con ojos estudiosos.-Esta... bonito... Bra- A Vegeta le costo mucho decir esto ya que a él le parece que todo eso es una ridiculez-"¿Que es lo que acabo de decir? Acabo de mentir sobre este dibujo que está horroroso, bueno al menos la hice sonreír... ¡¡QUÉ ME PASA!!..."- -Gracias Papi, te quiero mucho-  
  
Mas tarde llega Trunks de su colegio, saluda a su madre en la cocina y se sienta a tomar un poco de agua, luego observa como su hermanita había dejado el dibujo encima de la mesa de comer. Lo observa y de inmediato lo guarda en su bolsillo, arrugándolo todo cuando se escucha un llanto... -¡TRUNKSSSSSS! ¿Qué haces con mi dibujo? ¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! -No Bra no llores yo te lo doy tranquila ssshhhhh... - -Mi dibujo está arrugado... BUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA...-  
  
Trunks rápidamente la saca de la cocina y e promete que hará lo que sea si deja de gritar, y ella le pide que la lleve a comerse el helado más grande del mundo, Trunks acéptale trato y cuando Bra se aleja tarareando una canción piensa... -"Que niña tan consentida..."-  
  
¿Que tal? ¿Que les pareció? Acuérdense que este es mi primer fic y que acepto cualquier tipo de reviews para mejorar mi escritura y mi redacción. También acepto halagos sobre el fic y lo continuare si lo desean. Chauuuuuuuuu ^_^ 


	2. jhsd

Capitulo 2  
En unas montañas alejadas de la ciudad, una nave se estrella contra  
los árboles y después choca contra las rocas. La puertilla se abre y de  
ella sale una mujer con cabellos alborotados y ojos tan azules como un par  
de zafiros. Era una mujer de baja estatura pero tenia una excelente figura,  
y además era de gran belleza.  
Salió de la nave e inspecciono la tierra, era su primera vez  
visitando este planeta tan hermoso. Tenia bastantes colores y se sentía  
bien. Le aire muy puro y dulce jamás había estado en un planeta igual.  
En ese momento salió su compañero, un pequeño hombre, gordito, de  
cabello negro alborotado y ojos redondos, con un largo bigote. Él tenia una  
pequeña hoja en sus manos y mientras salía de la nave chequeaba y hacia  
marcas en la hoja.  
-Este planeta esta muy bien cuidado-dijo el pequeño hombre  
-¿Que le parece mi señora?-  
-...... Muy bonito,.....-  
-Aquí podría vivir con el señor y sus....-  
La mujer voltea y lo mira con cara desafiadora.  
-¡Lo siento no quise decir eso!- El hombre se arrodilla enfrente de la  
mujer implorando por una disculpa.  
-Vámonos a investigar-  
-Sí mi señora-  
En Capsule Corp.  
Trunks se prepara para llevar a su hermanita al centro comercial a  
comprarse el helado que ella quería que le había prometido si no hablaba,  
y mantenía ese pequeño secreto que tenían. Trunks se sentía exasperado, hoy  
no quiera salir, el solo quería que darse en casa, descansar, o al menos,  
salir con sus amigos del colegio, no con hermanita Bra.  
-¡Apresúrate Bra, que no quiero estar esperando aquí por ti!-  
-Ya voy hermanito, es que me estoy terminando de arreglar- Se escuchaba  
desde el piso de arriba de la gran casa.  
-¡Que tanto podrías estar arreglándote solo tienes seis años!- Grita Trunks  
muy molesto. -"No imagino cuanto se tardara cuando sea mayor"-  
Al salir de la casa, Trunks saco de su bolsillo la cápsula de su  
auto. Apretó el botón y después de lanzarla lejos, apareció un auto  
convertible azul metálico. La pequeña niña gritó emocionada y salto al  
auto, Trunks la miró con cara de estar muy molesto y se metió al auto sin  
decir nada.  
Al llegar al centro comercial, los dos se bajaron del auto y Bra fue  
directo hacia su hermano y le agarro la mano, este la soltó con deprecio,  
de verdad estaba muy molesto con ella, aunque no lo estaba solo con ella,  
también tenia problemas con otras personas en el colegio, y los profesores,  
y todo...  
-¿......que pasa hermanito?-  
-Lo siento Bra, es que estoy muy abrumado eso es todo-  
-Pero... ¿estas molesto conmigo?-  
-Un poco... -  
-¿Porque?-  
-Es que siempre me metes en problemas-  
-Pero,... no sabía... -  
-...-  
-Perdón hermanito, me disculpas... -  
-Claro Bra-  
-Entonces... mmmm... ¡¡Vamos a comer HELADO!!- ^O^  
- u_u!- 


End file.
